


Опасная профессия

by Contesina



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Italian History RPF, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Astrology, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>предсказывать будущее — занятие опасное, всем не угодишь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опасная профессия

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this reverend gentleman: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Юрий_Дрогобыч

— Мессер Джорджо!

— Синьор граф, сказал же я вам…

— Вы мне ничего не сказали, черт бы вас побрал! — высокий мужчина в черном нервно прошелся по комнате. — Вы думаете, я что-то понял?

Его собеседник поправил рукав длинной профессорской мантии и ответил вежливым голосом:

— Искусство звезд нельзя выразить простыми земными словами так ясно, чтобы передать ими всю глубину предсказания, синьор граф. Ваш досточтимый дядюшка знает об этом и, вне всякого сомнения, будет доволен полученным прогнозом, что я нижайше осмелился предположить в предисловии.

— Мой дядя — несомненно! — еле сдерживаясь, прошипел граф Джироламо Риарио. — А мне объясните, если не собираетесь закончить свои дни на виселице! Что вот это значит? «Достославный граф Иероним, Имолы и Форливия господин, в первой половине года диспонироваться будет достаточно хорошо по воле Юпитера, властелина года, который в час поворота уходит в десятый дом». Кто уходит? Куда уходит? Мне нужно кого-то казнить?

Мессер Джорджо вздрогнул и, отвернувшись, быстро перекрестился.

— Вам не нужно никого казнить, синьор граф. По крайней мере, кроме тех, кого вы уже и так ненавидите. Ваш дядюшка, наш досточтимый папа Сикст, всегда оказывал мне благоволение и не угрожал смертью, даже если прогнозы мои не были доступны пониманию с первого раза. Да и Болонский университет будет недоволен, если вы осмелитесь казнить его бывшего ректора.

— Вот именно, — угрожающе прищурившись, процедил граф, — бывшего. Недовольство университета не выйдет за его стены, если папа прикажет изучить, нет ли в ваших медицинских записях непотребного. Иначе зачем вы пишете их непонятными письменами? Мои осведомители говорят, что они слишком похожи на тайные иудейские знаки, которыми мучители Христа пользуются для колдовства.

— Скажите вашим осведомителям, что они невежественны, как бараны. Я пишу на родном языке, lingua Rossica, — с достоинством ответил мессер Джорджо и сложил пальцы за спиной в кукиш. Как делал пятнадцать лет назад, во Львове, когда в конторе генуэзца Тедальди бушевал особенно неотесанный пан. — А еще, синьор граф, ваша прекрасная супруга госпожа Катерина Сфорца просила меня составить гороскопы для ваших детей. Она и так сердита, что я затягиваю с поручением, занявшись предсказаниями для папы. Представьте, как она будет разгневана, если я пойду на виселицу, оставив детей ваших без гороскопов?

Граф Риарио побледнел, открыл рот, собираясь возразить, но передумал.

— Давайте ее сюда, — рявкнул он, вырвал книгу с предсказаниями из рук собеседника и стремительно вышел из комнаты.

 

Профессор Джорджо ди Леополи шумно выдохнул и опустился на ближайший стул. Лицо его приняло то хитрое, осторожное выражение, видя которое старый каноник в Дрогобыче горько вздыхал и махал рукой в сторону нашаливших юнцов. Потому что Юрко Котермак снова подбил товарищей на доброе дело, а сам постоял в сторонке.

— Больше никогда, — решительно сказал себе повзрослевший Юрко, — вот никогда не буду писать предсказания. Каждый раз то в ереси обвиняют, то виселицей угрожают, то изгнанием, особенно если сбываются. Уеду, стану преподавать в Кракове астрономию. И пусть папа с племянником сами с врагами разбираются, раз такие нервные.

Он развернул письмо от краковского приятеля, прибывшее вечером с купцами. «И умен ведь этот мальчишка Николай Коперник, да если бы еще учился прилежно!.."


End file.
